Naruto Love Monster
by ArkenjalUru
Summary: Naruto failed the entrance exams to the school he wanted to go but unexpectedly he received an acceptance letter from another school he didn't even apply. And the head of the school council declared Naruto was his fiance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys i'm back with my new naruto fanfic hopely youl ike it. It base of maga called"Love Monster"**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own naruto**

 **Pairs: Sasunaru**

[Naruto's Pov]

This spring I'm going to be a high school student. Wearing uniforms and hanging out with my best friends.

I might even meet the perfect person and fall in love...*sigh*

To fulfil this dream, I have sacrificed everything in the past three years to study hard. Doing nothing but

have books and pens out in front of me but I Naruto Uzumaki failed the entrance exam.

"I HATE THIS! I WANT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH EVERYONE ELSE...WAH?" Something was tapping the

window and making screeching noise. I looked out the window with my big azure eyes. Yeah I know

why do I have azure eyes right? Why couldn't I have brown or black eyes like everyone else? If you think

my eyes were weird don't even bother look at my hair either. I blame my dad for this.

"YOU ARE A JINCED CROW! IF I HAD NOT PICKED YOU UP WHEN YOU WERE INJURED ON THE DAY OF

EXAMS, I WOULDN'T BE HAVING SUCH BAD LUCK NOW! SHOO SHOO!" I yelled angrily at the huge black

crow that was flapping its wings outside my window with an apologetic face.

Someone slapped me on the head with a newspaper, "Naruto, don't go and blame on fluffy because of your

lack of ability" My mother said who had just finishing gather things up in the letter box.

"But mom—"

"There's a parcel for you."

I stopped torturing the crow and looked at my mother with a confuse gaze, "A parcel?" My mother tossed

the box to me and I clumsily caught it in my small hands. Curiously I opened it to have found a note

address to me.

"Mister Naruto Uzumaki, you have been accepted to our school"

HUH? My eyes widen, I was accepted? What school was this? I turn the note over to read Private S.M High

School.

"Huh? S...S.M? Never heard of this school and I even didn't take the entrance exam, there must be a

mistake" I thought hard and half listening to what my mother was saying.

"I heard this school only accepts people based on recommendations" My mother explained and my thinking

bubble was popped.

"Huh? Mom you know about this school?"

My mother frowned and turned her head, "Your father handed in the recommendation..."

"Oh..." Silent filled in the room.

My parents divorced when I was still a little kid. I wonder how dad was doing since I haven't seen him for

a long time. "Mom" I called out and she looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "I have made my

decision, I want to go to this school" I announced happily. Since my father recommend this school to me it

must be good.

Finally the day has come...

"Oh my god, why am I in the middle of the forest?" Sweats rolled down the side of my face, okay this

school is seriously weird, I mean why would there be a school in a forest, and doesn't this sound creepy

and strange to anyone?

When I found out that it was mandatory to stay on campus I knew this school was probably quite isolated.

"Fluffy come out!" I carefully opened the lid of the cage so the black crow could fly out. It gently swopped

down and landed on my hand. "We'll part here fluffy, take care" Fluffy decided to accompany me to school

which was nice but the school probably didn't allow pets. "I heard that crows adapt pretty well in the forest

and the air here is definitely fresher than the city's" A remorseful smile was placed upon my face, "Sorry I

said you were jinxed. I was just joking!" A tear slipped down the crow's petit face. "Do your best! You

must survive!" I gave my last remark and ran off from the crying crow. A few tears dripped down my face

too. I really liked that crow.

"CAW! CAW!" I blinked and turned around to see the crow was following me.

"You can't follow me! Go the other way!" I demanded the crow that was busy screeching at me and

flapping its wings. "Fly away!"

"CAW CAW!" It flew higher.

"Fly straight ahead! Fly straight ahead!" I cried out to the crow watching as it flew higher and higher.

Unknowingly I was stupid enough to follow it along as well.

A strong scent caught my noise. What was the smell? So fragrant...flowers? Why am I feeling dizzy all of

a sudden...?

"CAW!" I heard fluffy called out flapping its wings.

I steady myself and looked up at the crow, "Fluffy where are you flying too?"

The crow flaps its wings rapidly and I looked up ahead and noticed an enormous old building becoming

known to me. A shiver went down my spine. "This...what is this place?" Suddenly someone had a hard grip

on my shoulder. I yelped and nervously turned around and meet two people hidden in cloak.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" These...are human? Why do they know my name? My eyes widen twice its size; don't

tell me this place was...

"Welcome to S.M High" The first man grabbed me by the arm and I didn't have time to response back,

"Here follows me"

They led me in the hallway which was pretty dark and spooky. I never expected this place to be so spine

tingling... "You, where are you taking me? Let go of me...did you hear me? LET GO!" I demanded trying to

free my wrist and unexpectedly the man pushed me into a room and I landed on my butt on the cold hard

polished floor.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki?" A deep rich baritone called out. I looked up ahead to see the voice belong to

someone who was sitting on a hard wooden chair facing the window with his back toward us. Who was he?

It wasn't that I was curious since he has such a sexy tone of voice, no it was more he has those kind of

spooky aura around him plus the voice.

"CAW!" The crow screeched and flew toward the mystery boy. Why was the stupid bird flying there, he

could be dangerous.

"Fluffy! You can't go over..." I tried to warn the stupid bird and the crow landed on the stranger's arm.

Okay...I didn't expect them to know each other...

The boy stood up with the crow in his arm and I noticed he has duck butt hairstyle. Dark blue and

tips spike out framing his face. This was so uncool; his hair looks

way cooler than mine. "You've done well, Anibus..."

He turned toward me where I could finally see his face. I gasped, he has the onxy colours of eyes I

had ever seen and here I thought I was a freak but it was so alluring and attractive. TA DUM! Did my

heart just beat?

"Thank you for saving my pet" He said and held out his hand. "I am the head of this school's student

union..." I took his hand still starring at the gorgeous face, "Sasuke Uchiha"

He stared at me with his onyx eyes and I could feel my face heat up. TA DUM TA DUM! There

goes my heart again. Wait so he was the school student union?

Someone grabbed me from behind and the cloaked revealed two guys. The first guy with brown shaggy

hair had a cheeky grin on his face, "Don't look so serious! Although he's the head of the student union, he's

still a first year like us! I am Kiba. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

"I'm also first year. I'm Niji. Sorry If I scared you" Neji smiled ruefully running his fingers through his

neat raven hair.

"This is how we welcome our new students, please forgive us" Sasuke explained bowing his head. What the

hell...was this? Scaring new students was normal for this school?

"You have come from so far away. You must be tired right? I should have asked them to fetch you from

the foot of the mountain." Yami said with his hand rest on his chin.

I blushed at his remark, "Ah...I'm okay Sasuke" A first year being head of the student union? He must be

very outstanding.

Sasuke smiled revealing perfect set of white teeth, "Just call me Sasuke, may I call you Naruto?"

"Yup" I happily smiled back. Okay this was kind of embarrassing.

"CAW CAW..." The crow screeched from Sasuke's shoulder annoy that he wasn't receiving any attention.

"I really didn't expect Fluffy to be...ah! What was his real name again?"

Kiba laughed, "It's okay. Just call him fluffy"

Neji nodded along, "Yeah"

While both of them thinking, "It's so troublesome to keep changing names...*sigh*"

"Huh?" I was confused.

Sasuke snapped his fingers, "Okay from now on, your name will be Fluffy" The crow screeched in returned.

Sasuke, Kiba and Neji unbelievably stared at Sasuke. "He really changed it" They all thought.

"Oh yes, this is our school's uniform" Sasuke handed me a pair of a blazer and tight blue pant. "Want to put

it on? I'm sure you will look good in it" Don't look at me with those beautiful eyes...I could feel my face

heating up, his eye makes me unsure of what to do.

"Okay then, I'll wear it!" I blushed, "Is there a changing room?"

"Just change here" Eh? Did I just hear what I think I heard?

"That's not very nice right?" I could myself getting nervous and I timidly gaze at him, "Then you can all

wait outside..."

"Hmph" Sasuke frowned arms crossed, "This is the office for the student union. What right do you have to

tell the leader to leave?" I stepped back awkwardly, that sounds right but...

Kiba dragged Sasuke out, "Okay. Go outside Sasuke!"

"CAW!"

"Take your time Naruto" Neji smiled as I watched them closed the door.

"..."

Sasuke is indeed handsome but he is so weird...

"Sasuke, this is the first time you met him and you treat him like this?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke blankly stared at Kiba, "Why not?"

Neji laughed, "It's no use trying to reason with Sasuke. But that Naruto kid is really more obedient than I

expected."

Kiba grinned, "Yeah, small in size and really cute. But a bit childish..."

Sasuke smirked with his fingers resting on his chin, "Especially that expression of fear and terror...that's

especially cute..." Kiba, Neji and the crow have sweats running down their face.

"CRAW!" The boys turned around to see me standing there with a nervous face.

"I'm done, but it's a big tight..."

Neji gasped and Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground. Sasuke was stunned at the appearance in front of him.

"That's great let's go!" He pulls me along with him.

"Huh? Wait, where are we going?" I muttered behind him.

"Hurry! There's no more time!" He replied walking faster and dragging me along. "Can you walk a bit

faster?" I felt like bashing him on the head, his legs were so much longer compare to mine and this

dragging is hurting me. *sigh* how troublesome. Unexpectedly I felt myself being lifted from the floor. I

felt myself getting flustered, why was he carrying me?

"Let...let go of me!" I cried out trying to wriggle out of his hold. I blushed, "I will try my best to walk

faster !" This was so embarrassing being carry by another guy. "Put me down!" He tightens his grip

around my waist and I was certain my face went hot tomato.

He carried me to a room where I met the whole school and students were clapping and cheering.

"WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!"

Huh? What the hell was happening? Sasuke walked through the crowd with me still in his arms and everyone

was congratulating me. I was still confused to what was going on. Sasuke? He walked toward the centre

where he plodded me down on the chair. He raised his hand and everyone went silent and I could felt

everyone stared at me. I uncomfortable shifted on the chair. This was so awkward, what the hell does

Sasuke think he is doing?

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Thank you everyone for attending this welcoming session. In this school we rise

from elementary to middle to high school together. Hence, it is rare that we have a newcomer. Thus his

entry is extremely valuable, let me officially announce, he is Naruto Uzumaki" Yami suddenly wrapped an arm

around me, "My fiancé..."

My eyes widen in disbelieve, what did he just say? His what? "Sa...Sasuke...?"

He smirked and stared at me with his attractive eyes, "Now that you're in this school, show your true

self."

"Why are you saying? And why am I your..." I shuttered nervously.

"You don't need to hide your true identity..." Huge, gigantic beautiful black wings sprouted from Sasuke's

back and I sat there starring at it with astonishing eyes. What the hell has just happen? Why does he have

wings?

"Kiba, Neji help "I cried out and saw them along with the rest of the school turning into all different

kinds of monsters and creatures. What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of sick joke cause I'm not

laughing, I feel like shitting myself now.

Sasuke grabbed my face and pulled me toward him, "Welcome to S.M High! We sincerely welcome you..."

Mom...I have come to a weird place...

 **to continue next week tell next update please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi i'm with the next chapter hopely you like it...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Welcome to Monster High School...!" Sasuke's voice repeated through Naruto's dream and hundreds of freaky scary monsters appear beside him.

"AHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed waking up from the nightmare. What a horrible nightmare and this wasn't his bed, what is this place?

"You're finally awake" A familiar deep baritone voice called out. Sasuke was horrified and shocked. Sasuke and fluffy? He gazed at them. "You fainted suddenly yesterday,

and gave everyone quite a shock. This is your room and your luggage has been brought in. What are you starring at?" Sasuke questioned Naruto who quickly broke his

gaze.

Naruto shook his head, "No nothing!" Phew He sighed. There were no wings attached to Sasuke's back like in his dream. It took him a minute to realised he was in his pj.

Eh? This was strange when did he change his clothes? Nauto felt another weight on the bed and he blushed realising Sasuke was awfully too close to him. Naruto tried to

shuffle back.

A huge playful smirk was shown on Naruto's face. "I saw everything already. Your whole body from head to toe" WHAT! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? Yugi thought with his

eyes wide opened. Sasuke move closer until he was on top of Naruto and he was stuck below him, Naruto's face heated up. "I am your fiancé, don't I have the right?"

Naruto closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to stare in Sasuke's exquisite eyes. "What a joke!" He managed to mumble out. "Since when are we engage, you can't just

make this decision on your own! teme" Naruto argued back.

"It wasn't my decision"

Naruto opened his eyes and was confused with Sasuke's answer. What did he mean it wasn't his decision...? Naruto held his breath as Sasuke gently played with his yellow

bangs. "Your dad promised me that he would let me marry you when you turned sixteen" WHAT? He grinned at Naruto's expression and got off from the awkward

position. "Hurry and change into your uniform, breakfast is at eight."

"Your dad promised me..." This rang through Naruto's head and he clenched his fist. That bastard how could he do this to his baby boy? No wonder mom divorced him.

Naruto was so going to kill him if he sees his father. Finally finished wearing his school uniform with a white shirt underneath Naruto knew that no matter what he must tell

Sasuke to reconsider this marriage...for god sake he was still sixteen. Naruto blushed and remember Sasuke already saw his whole body. This was just sad.

"HURRY UP!" He heard Sasuke called out and Naruto looked around the room and didn't see Sasuke anywhere. Where could he be? There's only one door, where did he go?

Naruto opened it to see he had only entered another room.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled out from behind him.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Naruto asked curious. There was only one door, were there trap doors as well?

"The window" Was his response.

"But..."

"In other words, the only entrance and exit is the window" Sasuke smiled walking closer toward Naruto. Naruto backed away and noticed he had nowhere to run.

"This..." Naruto choked out, "Don't tell me this is your room?"Sasuke chuckled and Naruto glared at him. "Why is there a door between your room and mine?"

Sasuke grinned with his arms out blocking Naruto from running anyway, "That is of course makes things more convenient" Naruto felt his face heat up and gave Sasuke his

disbelief face. "You should thank me for letting you use my storeroom as your room" He explained and Naruto frowned "You're wasting time now" He held out his arm,

"Here let me carry you!"

Naruto pushed past Sasuke's hold and ran toward the window, "No need, I can go on my own!" Sasuke stood behind him looking impassively with his hand holding his face.

Naruto opened the window to have strong wind blew against him. Azure eyes widen and he looked down and realised he was at the very top of the building. This was

not good as he was afraid of height. An arm wrapped securely around his waist.

"That's why I wanted to carry you" Sasuke whispered softly and black beautiful huge wings appear behind him. Naruto gasped. So it wasn't a dream, Sasuke really was a

monster.

Naruto struggled in his grip, "You're a monster!"

"I'm a crow actually"

"I don't care, just let me go!"

"You're so noisy" He felt Sasuke loosen the grip and suddenly Naruto was falling down. He closed his eyes and screamed when Sasuke caught him again laughing,

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" Naruto screamed at him.

"Just fooling around with you" Sasuke laughed and drops Naruto again. A smirk was placed upon his face. Sasuke caught naruto again who felt like crying from all the dizziness.

"It was your own fault for not holding on tightly enough"

Naruto didn't care anymore if Sasuke was a monster. He did not want to experience another fall so he held his grip tighter on Sasuke. "Like this?" He asked with tears in his

eyes.

"Tighter"

"Like this?"

"Not tight enough"

"How about this" Naruto cried out wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and hid his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smiled, "Yup this is more like it"

From below were students observing the scene. "IT'S SASUKE! HE'S HERE!" One of the fellow students cried out.

Kiba from below sighed, "It's too much, that guy is always showing off" Neji laughed in response.

"Good morning Sasuke" Kaiba greeted when \sasuke landed with Naruto still in his arms.

"So slow!" Kiba managed to add before Sasuke greeted them back. "Good morning Naruto"

Naruto got off from Sasuke's arm feeling all tipsy. "I feel like I'm going to faint soon..."

Kiba laughed, "Uchiha, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke defended back and carried him in the cafeteria. "Come let's eat"

Naruto finally made it into high school and he just had to enter to such a weird monster school and this so called leader happens to be his fiancé. His life was just great.

"I can walk by myself!"

"You can't even walk straight!"

Unknowingly a group of guys were hiding in the bushes and watched the whole commercial. "That person is Uchiha Sasuke's boy?"

WOW! Naruto stared at so many delicious food presented in front of him. This was food paradise. He carefully scoops a spoon of porridge and tastes it. "YUMMY THIS

RAMEN IS THE BEST!" He exclaimed happily going for another taste.

"There's still Japanese and Western food, it is buffet style so you can eat as much as you want." Neji explained sitting beside Naruto with his tray of food.

Kiba excitedly nudges Naruto, "There are no lessons today, and I can show you around the school later"

His face brightens up to Kiba's idea, "Really thanks" But his face immediately fell, although Kiba was nice and handsome he was also a monster. *sigh*

A playful grin was found on Kiba's face, "Naruto..." He leaned closer to Naruto who nervously inch back and suddenly transformed into a werewolf causing Naruto to fall off his

chair and Joey was on top of him. "You look delicious..." He said with a cheeky tone and his teeth were teasing the button on Naruto's blazer. Naruto was too shocked to do

anything.

Neji punched Kiba on the head, "Mutt, don't be so violent, Naruto just come here, you should be familiar with most things by now right?" Neji gave him his charming

face and Naruto was flustered by it, "If you don't mind, I'll be at your service anytime..." Neji gently grabbed Naruto's by the arms and look into his eyes. Narutto could feel

his face heating up and then Neji suddenly grew long white hair and cold wind ice blew around them.

"Err...Naruto be careful! That guy is best at seducing girls and freezing them" Kiba mumbled.

Sasuke snatched Naruto off Neji's grip while Naruto was still panting, "You two behave yourselves!" He ordered and the two sheepish grin back. He lifts Naruto's chin up,

"Naruto..." He said in a warm tone and Naruto stared into his eyes, "Last night was such a pity we should have enjoyed ourselves throughout the night..." All a sudden the

feeling was lost and Naruto tried to run away from Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was the most scariest and worst out of the three. Sasuke was having fun torturing Naruto for a while

when five guys walked up toward him.

"Uchiha, the meeting is starting soon, please head over to the student union office" Sasuke frowned and held Naruto closer to him shaking his head.

"You were elected by the students; display some sense of responsibility at least right?" One of the students replied and the guys drag the unwilling Sasuke to the office.

"Kiba, Neji, please look after Naruto for me!" Sasuke called out and the two nodded their head and he suddenly locked his gaze on Naruto with a smirk, "Oh and Naruto, don't

even think about escaping..."

Naruto bit his lip and knew he had already made up his mind. He was going to escape this horror place. He was determine to get away from here and from Sasuke who

was complaining to his fellow students that he haven't had his breakfast yet and they agree they will get it for him if he goes to the office now.

A few minutes later, Neji spotted Joey sitting near the water fountain all by himself. "Where's Naruto?" He asked curiously.

Kiba lazily replied, "In the bathroom..." Neji looks suspicious.

Meanwhile...

Naruto pointed toward the crow, "Fluffy let's go! Without you I don't know the way out" Naruto explained to the crow that was flapping its wing and shook its head.

"CAW! CAW!"

Naruto gave the crow his best puppy eyes, "Do you choose him or me" He asked in his cutest tone that he knew no one could resist and the crow was fluttered by it.

"CAW!"

"Oh yeah let's go!" Naruto happily declared and ran toward the direction the crow was leading him.

"I don't care if you're a crow or whatever crap, as long as I leave this school, you can't do anything to me, I must hurry and leave this dangerous place" Naruto

confidently thought and follows the crow. This was weird he has been walking for a long time now and he still wasn't out of the forest yet. "Fluffy are you sure this is

the right way?" Naruto asked the crow.

"CAW!"

"When we arrived there were a lot of flowers..."

"You only see flowers along the path from the bus stop" A figure explained and Naruto gasped and looks up to see a bunch of boys were hidden behind the trees. "It is to

distract humans in order to prevent them from coming into our school easily"

"Who is he?" Yugi thought nervously, maybe running away wasn't such a great idea.

"Don't look so panic, relax, we won't tell Uchiha, am I right?" The leader asked the others who laughs and nods. The leader kneeled down so he was at Naruto's level,

"Because we hate him!" With that remark the leader uses a whip to torn off Naruto's uniform revealing his white pale chest. "I wonder if we torture you a bit, how will

our arrogant student leader react?"He smirked.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Someone help!" He thought desperately.

 **to be continue next week tell next time please review...**


End file.
